My One and Only
by Tigger
Summary: don't got one.1xRP.r
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
A young woman of the age of 19 looked out as the waves crashed  
on the shoreline of the white sandy beach.She was deep in thought.  
As she looked up she saw a shooting Star and made a wish that   
had been on her mind for some time now.When her wish was through  
one word came out of her mouth in a whisper,"Heero...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
When she arrived back at her palace in the Sanc Kingdom she went  
straight to her room.She changed into a long white T-shirt  
that a certain some one had left behind on a midnight visit.  
  
She opened the doors to her balcany and stepped out into the darkness.  
But what she didn't know was that there was a dark shadow   
in the trees next to the balacany rail with one thought in his   
head,"Relena...."  
  
Relena sighed and looked up into the the blossomed brightness  
of the full moon."Heero where are you? I miss.....and love you  
so much."She whispered.  
  
The lone shadow's heart skipped a beat when he heard his name from   
his one and only's soft delecate lips.  
  
Relena heard a rustle in the tree's behind her and gasped.  
"Whose there?"she asked with worry in her voice."Well?"  
  
Heero stepped out from the shelter of shadows that the tree gave  
him.Her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Heero.....?"She asked, his perssion blue eyes peircing her heart  
like daggers.  
  
"Relena......"He replied.  
  
They stood there gazing into each others eyes.  
  
Finally Relena spoke,"It's been a long time Heero....."  
  
But before she could say another word a strong gust of wind blew  
Relena into Heero's arms.Their faces were three inches apart.  
They stood there in silence.Then Heero wrapped his arms around   
Relenas waist and to her suprise he kissed her.Relena put her  
arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.Heero picked her up   
with ease and carried her to her bed.He laid her down and  
covered her with the blanket.He got up to leave, but Relena   
stopped him.  
  
"Stay with me?"she asked.  
  
"But....Relena..."  
  
"Please."  
  
She had a look in her eyes thet Heero couldn't say no to.  
He took off his shoes,shirt,and pants-so he was only left in  
his boxers.When Relena saw this she blushed and looked away.  
Heero saw this and smerked.  
  
He hopped in the bed and layed head to head with Relena.  
"Heero?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"I-"she was cut off by Heero's finger to her lips.  
  
"I love you."he said.  
  
Relena's eyes filled with tears."And I love you."  
  
THey kissed the most passinate kiss that night,and so much more.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The next morning Relena woke first.She felt something warm beside  
her and looked over.To her suprise Heero was still there.  
  
'He stayed'she thought.  
  
Heero woke up to find his lover staring at him.He gave her a   
gentle kiss.  
  
"Ai shiteru,Relena."  
  
"And I love you Heero."  
  
The End(Tell me if it was good.PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEE!) 


	2. Default Chapter Title

My One and Only pt.2  
  
  
  
  
  
They kissed again,Except this time more passinately.They were just  
getting into the kiss when the door opened silently. Milliardo   
stood there in shock.   
  
"YUY!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?!?!?!?"  
  
There lips unlocked as Relena let out a surprised gasp.  
  
"Milliardo!What are you doing here!?!"Relena asked in shock.  
  
"Uh..I don't know maybe I live here."  
  
"I mean in my room.You know to knock before you come in. This is my   
room.I don't just walk into your room unanounced."  
  
"That's not the point Relena.What is Yuy doing here. Not to mention  
kissing you.......in the bed!Oh my God!"  
  
"But Milliardo.Uuhh.God!"Relena got out of the bed."You always do this.you know."  
  
"What?What do I always do?"  
  
"When ever I fall in love with some one your always there telling  
me I can't be with him.It's not fair.You don't have to worry any more   
becouse you are married.Well I'm not and I have been searching  
for that one for me.And it may sound wierd, but I think I found  
that person in your worst enemy.I love him Milliardo.And there is  
nothing you can do to stop me from loving him.You can't help who   
you love Milliardo.I happen to love him.So get over it Milliardo!"Relena said with anger in her voice.  
  
"Relena I-"  
  
"Get out."  
  
"Relena-"  
  
NO!I SAID GET OUT!NOW!"  
  
Milliardo hung his head in defeat,walked out,and slammed the door.  
  
Relena looked at Heero.His eyes were wide in shock.She smirked at   
him and hopped back into bed.  
  
"Now where were we?"she said.  
  
"Right here."Heero replied and kissed her very passinatly on the lips.  
  
  
THE END (This was Tomorrows idea to right a sequal so you can thank Tomorrow.Tell me if it was good.If I get enough reviews I just might write another one.) 


	3. Default Chapter Title

After the had broken apart they got into their nighties and  
went down stairs for breakfast.They walked down the stairs and   
all of the workers stopped and looked at them.  
  
"What!?!OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH that's right.You've never seen him before.His name is Heero Yuy." Relena said.  
  
"Good-day, sir"They all said in unison.  
  
"Hay"Heero replied.  
  
And they all got on with thier work.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
In The Kitchen:  
  
  
SPEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!Milliardo spit out his orange juice when  
Heero and Relena walked into the kitchen.  
  
"What!?!NOW HE'S EATING WITH US!?!"Millardo said.  
  
"Yes and if you have a problem with that, you can kiss my little  
white butt,Milliardo."Relena said as Heero stood there   
with a   
smirk on his face.  
  
In return,Milliardo just grunted and walked out, but not before giving Heero a death glare.  
  
"Don't worry about him, he's just a big baby."Lucrazia giggled.  
  
"I know.He just gets on my nerves sometimes."Relena replied.  
  
"Mine, too.Mine, too."Lucrazia replied.  
  
I know this really sucked.Even though I wrote ,I know it does,SO DON"T DENY IT!!! 


End file.
